fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Eight Night At Mixion's
This article was made by CalimTheCrystalGem/LikeBrony/LB DO NOT EDIT IT IF YOU ARE NOT ME!!! Eight Night At Mixion's its an fake fan-made horror game based on Five Night At Freddy's created by LikeBrony/CalimTheCrystalGem. Gameplay and Mechanics The Gameplay its same of FNaF Gameplay. Check cameras, don't let the animatronics get you, never listen to Phone Guy ''and just it. Different from real FNaF, ENaM (eight nights at mixion's) mechanics are different. * Music Box - Instead of Puppet kill you if you don't wind the music box, if you don't wind the music box he will start to walk around the rooms until go to your Office and kill you if he gets you. * Hallway, Vents and Doors - On your Office, will have vents, hallway and 2 doors. The logic is; the Toys will appear on the doors (like first game), Toy Bonnie will appear on left door, and will be there until you close door or equips freddy mask. Toy freddy will appear on right door, and will be there until you close door or equips freddy mask. toy chica will appear on left door, and will be there until...door or mask. Toy Foxy and Gosa (her pirate parrot) instead, right when you use lights to show both, gosa will came out of the door, but will be attached to Toy Foxy by a wire. Toy Foxy will just go away if you use freddy mask, if you close door, Gosa's eye will become black with white pupils and instead of a normal jumpscare, will appear an glitched screen with the words "Too violent to show in a public game". The only way to make Toy Foxy and Gosa go away is with freddy mask * The Vents - The old animatronics will attacks by vent. Foxy and Chica by right vent, and Freddy and Bonnie by the right vent. To avoid being killed by them, you will need to equip the freddy mask. works for all old animatronics, even Foxy. Foxy, instead of being immobile when activing light on the vent, his hand and hook will came out of the vent, right after that, you need to equip freddy mask, if not his head will appear screaming and you will die by hearth attack. * The Hallway - The Hybrids will attack by the hallway. Liker will attack if when you see him on the hallway, yo u need to equip freddy mask, or he jumps at you and kill you. Springtrap will attack like Toy Freddy in FNaF 2, will become even more closer. Polly will attack like Toy Chica in FNaF 2, will appear and dessappear from hallway mysteriously. Tonny is similar to Toy Bonnie in FNaF 2 in the vents and Toy Freddy in FNaF 2, he will becomes even more closer, but when you equips freddy mask he will walk away but right after you put down your monitor, he will reappear but if you survive, he wont appear. * BB and JJ - Instead of disabling flashlight, when BB enter in your Office, he will laugh. Attracting both animatronics and JJ, who will appear under desk after you put monitor down. If you use and put down the monitor one more time, or use the freddy mask, JJ will jumpscare and kill you. * Phantoms - Any phantom can rarely and randomly jumpscare you right after you put monitor down. Instead of dying, the lights will glitch for some seconds, giving the other animatronics chance to kill you. Rooms and Cameras CAM 01/Toy's Stage - All the toys, even Toy Foxy and Gosa will start there. CAM 02/Hybrid's Stage - All the hybrids, even Springtrap will start there. CAM 03/Dinner Area - Where the people eat pizza during the day. CAM 04/Kitchen - Since its ''a secret even for Night Guards how they make pizzas, this camera is audio only. All the animatronics make different sounds when there. CAM 05/Exit - Where people enter and exit the pizzeria during the day. CAM 06/Party Hall - Named as "Party Hall" because its connected to all Party Rooms. CAM 07/Party Room 1 - First Party Room CAM 08/Party Room 2 - Second Party Room CAM 09/Paty Room 4 - Fourth Party Room CAM 10/Party Room 5 - Five Party Room CAM 11/Party Room 6 - Sixth Party Room CAM 12/Party Room 3 - Third Party Room CAM 13/Play Room - Where kids play with puzzles, toys and many other things during the day. CAM 14/Staff Only Area/Parts e Service - Where the old animatronics are. The Old Pirate Cove is there with Old Foxy inside. CAM 15/Bathrooms - Both female and male bathrooms. CAM 16/ Vent 2 - Right Air Vent. CAM 17/Vent 1 - Left Air Vent. YOU - Marked as "YOU" , its your Office where you are. Category:Fan-Game